What you always wanted
by kurobutlerluver90
Summary: Well I'm not great with summaries, but Claude and Alois pay a visit to the Phantomhive mansion. Claude sparks feelings between Sebastian and Ciel. Shota Yaoi Lemon
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Kuroshitsuji (black butler) fanfic. I hope you all like.

I do NOT own anything from Kuroshitsuji, none of the characters, anything like that.

Hope you like it.

**Chapter 1: That's an order!**

The sun beamed through the big glass windows as the curtains were pulled away from each other. A blue eye and a purple one, marked with a sign that one wishes never to see, squinted as the light hit them. Ciel rolled over onto his stomach, burrowing his face into the pillows. Sebastian laughed a bit, seeing that the child didn't want to get up. "Please Young Master, we go through this everyday. It's time to get up, you have visitors coming soon."

Ciel groaned, lifting his upper body with his hands, turning to sit upright. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get used to the light. "Yes, I know that." he said with a groggy voice.

Sebastian just smiled as he walked over to the walk in closet. Sebastian brought out a blue buttoned up shirt, with black shorts, and a black jacket. He then walked over to the dresser and picked out the socks and underwear his master will wear today. Sebastian walked over to the bed, placing the clothes next to his young master. Ciel stood up onto the stepping stool next to his bed. Sebastian started undoing the buttons on the back of Ciel's gown. Ciel put his arms out so that Sebastian could pull the gown off his body. The gown fell to the floor as Ciel turned around to face Sebastian, their eyes meeting for a split second.

Sebastian kneeled down, pulling off Ciel's underwear. Ciel smirked as he watched his butler do everything for him. He took a twisted kind of pleasure in it. Sebastian looked at his master's body, up and down, examining him for a quick moment before leaning over to grab the underwear he picked out. Ciel lifted his legs, one by one, as his servant put his underwear on him. Sebastian then grabbed the blue shirt, lifting his master's arms, putting it on him. He button the shirt bottom to top. That was the way Ciel liked him doing it. Ciel took a seat on the bed, as Sebastian started sliding his socks on. Sebastian hooked the top of the socks so they wouldn't fall off the Earl's skinny legs. He then grabbed the black shoes, with the golden buckle, and slide them slowly onto his young master's feet. The young boy then stood up and Sebastian put the jacket over top of him. Ciel smirked as he then jumped off the stepping stool and was about to walked away.

Sebastian grabbed him by his arm, softly, not wanting to hurt the soft skin under the material. "What?" Ciel was a bit surprised, not really sure why Sebastian had just stopped him so suddenly. "My Lord, you're ring and patch." he said with a smirk towards the young boy that made him blush, but he quickly glanced away. "Yes…of course. I knew that." he said turning his head back to looked into his butler's crimson red eyes. Sebastian place the patch on the boy's eye and tied it tightly enough for it not to fall. He then kneeled in front of his master, grabbing his left hand, and placed the big blue ring on his thumb. "Now you look like Ciel Phantomhive, My Lord." Ciel just groaned and turned away from his butler, walking out of his bedroom.

As Ciel walked down the hallways of his mansion he heard no noise what so ever. "Sebastian." he called. Ciel turned since he heard no noise of his butler being beside him, just to meet his butler's torso. "Yes, My Lord?" Ciel looked forward, once again, ignoring the burning sensation on his face. "Why…why don't I hear anything breaking? Any noise what so ever?" he asked, still trying to listen for any type of sound. "I gave everyone the day off…" before Sebastian could finish, Ciel stopped dead in his tracks, turning to look at him. "WHAT! Who gave you that order?" he asked, with anger in his voice. "I took the pleasure in doing so myself master. Reason why, because Alois Trancy and Claude are coming today. If I recall, the last time you're other servants were here they made a mess of things. I just thought that maybe with them out of the house you would feel better to have Trancy and his butler over. Without any distractions." Ciel thought for a second about what Sebastian just said. He didn't want to admit that Sebastian was right, but he wasn't going to lie to him either. "Fine, next time consult it with me first. Alright." Sebastian bowed. "Yes, My Lord."

Ciel walked over to his study room. He smiled at the site of all his bookshelf's filled with all his favorite books, as well as his chess table between his chair and the visitors chair. Sebastian looked down the hallway, then turned to look at Ciel. "If you'll excuse me young master, seems our guests have arrived." he said bowing before leaving the room. Ciel took the liberty of sitting down in his chair as he waited for his butler to come back with his visitors and tea. Sebastian opened the door to the visitors.

"Hola!" Trancy yelled as he just walked into the mansion. Sebastian just looked at the blonde boy with the blue eyes. He then smirked at what he wore. His green vest like shirt, with a big black bow tie, black short shorts, with socks reaching his knees, as well as his boots, and his purple jacket. As he watched the boy jump around and be amazed, he remembered he had to make tea for his young master. "The study room is down that hallway." Sebastian spoke, as Claude walked in. "I'm sure another butler as myself can find the room." Sebastian smirked as he shut the door behind his guest and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm sure I can." Claude spoke with his empty voice.

Claude fixed his glasses, before walking his young master towards the study room. "CIEL!" Trancy ran and jumped onto the boy's lap, hugging him tightly. "Oh…Trancy!" Ciel yelled, trying to push him off since he was without oxygen. Claude quickly removed his master off of Ciel. "My apologizes, young lord." Ciel cleared his throat and shrugged. "It's fine, as long as he doesn't try to kill me." Trancy just laughed. "Now why would I do that to my new best friend." He said as he took the seat in front of Ciel. Sebastian walked in with a rolling tray that had food and tea cups. "Sorry for the lateness, My Lord." He bowed as he apologized to his master. "It's fine, just serve the food, I'm hungry." Ciel said waving his hand at Sebastian. "Yes, My Lord."

Claude watched as Sebastian served both boys. "Today's tea is White Tea. A very common and very expensive tea in China. As for breakfast, we have Scrambled Egg Gyokuro. It contains three large eggs, a tablespoon of water, patted butter, and Gyokuro leaves." Claude was amazed at what Sebastian had made. After both boys were done eating, Sebastian took the tray out to the kitchen once again. Ciel looked over at Trancy. "Would you like to play a game of chess with me?" Trancy laughed. "Not really, I want a tour of this mansion."

Ciel was a bit shocked that this boy had rejected to play with him. "Fine…Sebastian!" Sebastian walked right through the door not even a millisecond after he was called. "You called?" Ciel nodded. "Take Trancy on a tour of my mansion." he spoke while he sat in his chair with his chin on his hand, as he leaned on his arm rest. "Yes, My Lord." Trancy stood up and followed Sebastian. "Claude, you stay here." He said leaving the room. "Yes, Your Highness." Ciel looked over at Claude noticing his eyes were gold, not red like his butler's. "If you're a demon, why are you're eyes gold?" Ciel asked, turning his attention to Claude. Claude just smiled and shook his head. "I don't know. I guess that's what they turned too when I got this body." Ciel nodded and looked out the window.

"So I guess you're happy being ordered around by a brat?" Claude hadn't taken his attention away from Ciel's eyes. "Well, you're a brat also, and Sebastian listens to you, am I right?" Ciel turned quickly to respond. "I am no br-" his words were cut off when he was face to face with Claude.

Those golden eyes were inches apart from his. "You're no brat? Am I correct?" Claude asked placing a hand on Ciel's thigh. Ciel's heart started racing, not because he was enjoying this, but because the only man who ever touched him and was allowed to touch him was Sebastian. "Take you're hand off me. Or else I'll-" Claude laughed. "You'll what, scream, yell, kick, run? None of that will work on me. Besides, you can't order me around. I'm not your butler, and I don't take orders from a brat." he whispered as he got close to the young boy's ear.

Claude placed his other hand over the boy's mouth. Ciel was so shocked he couldn't move a muscle, even if he wanted too. Claude placed his lips on the boy's cheek. It was warm and soft, like heaven, or so Claude thought. Ciel's eyes were wide open, he felt paralyzed, he couldn't do anything to make this man get away from him. Claude's other hand ran up Ciel's thigh, touching the boy in his most innocent part of his body. A tear fell from Ciel's cheek. "I see you're not enjoying this, why is that? Trancy likes this very much, especially when we're alone." Claude smirked rubbing the boy's member. He then removed his hand from the boy's mouth. Ciel summon up the courage to scream out Sebastian's name, making it echo through the whole mansion. Claude quickly stood up, placing himself where he was before his master and Sebastian had left the room.

Sebastian quickly opened the door to the study, running in and grabbing Ciel in his arms. "Master, what's wrong?" he asked. "Make them leave, and cancel everything I have going on today. That is an order!" Sebastian nodded. "Yes, My Lord." He stood up and looked at Claude and Trancy, who just came running into the room.

"My master wishes for both of you to leave. Forgive him, maybe today just isn't his day." Trancy shrugged. "That's fine, I know the feeling. Let's go Claude. Hope you feel better Ciel." the boy waved rapidly as he ran towards the doors. "Yes, Your Highness." Claude responded to his master as he bowed at both Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian waited until he heard the doors to the mansion close, he then picked up his master and took him to his room.

"Ciel…um…Master, what happened?" He asked, as he sat the boy on his bed. "Nothing…" Ciel answered as he tried to hold back tears. "Ma-…Ciel…I know you're lying to me. You can't lie to a demon, and I can see that you're stopping yourself from crying. Tell me what happened…that scream wasn't just for nothing." Ciel knew that he couldn't hold it in anymore, and he burst out crying. "Sebastian! He touched me!" he yelled out everything he spoke out. Sebastian was a bit confused. "Who touched you?" He thought for a moment after he asked his question and Ciel didn't answer. "Did Claude touch you?" his eyes turned purple, and his shadow started forming into something that wasn't human. "Yes…" Ciel cried even harder when he thought of that mans hands all over his member.

"I'll kill him." Sebastian started walking towards the door.

"Sebastian!" The butler stopped and turned around to face his master. "Yes." Ciel looked at his with blurry eyes. "I want you to stay here…That is an order!" he said as his voice wanted to crack. "Yes, My Lord." Sebastian walked over to the boy and sat next to him, placing his arms around him. Ciel felt safe now. The warmness that came off the butler was like drinking a glass of hot coco on a winter day.

"Sebastian…?" Ciel whispered in a small voice. "Yes?" Ciel swallowed for a moment then looked up at Sebastian. "Was it wrong for me to think of someone else while Claude touched me..?" Ciel was nervous, his voice shaky. Sebastian looked into Ciel's blue eye and smiled. "It depends. Who were you thinking of?" Ciel breathed heavily. "You.." the boy spoke, he didn't want to keep it in anymore. Sebastian smirked and looked up at the ceiling. "I see, then I guess it wasn't a bad thing." he turned his attention back to the boy. "Why me?" he asked a bit curious. "Well…when he touched me…there…" Sebastian mind ran wild for a moment as he then smirked once again, letting his teeth show. "There where?" He knew what he was doing was wrong, making his master speak the words he didn't want to speak. Ciel blushed and looked away.

"Down there…you know…when you undress me and you-" he was cut off. "I know master. Sorry, I just wanted to hear you say it." Ciel turned more red, seeing his butler was playing games with him at a time like this. Ciel didn't speak another word. "Are you going to finish you're sentence young master?" Ciel looked at Sebastian then down at his chest. "When he touched me down there all I could think of was you and how much I wanted Claude to be you…" Sebastian knew that was coming, but he felt like he didn't expect it. "Really? I think I can touch you better than he can, My Lord." Sebastian laughed a bit.

"Then show me…That's an order…" Sebastian never thought he would hear something like that, he wasn't expecting his master to order him to do such a thing. "But, My L-" Sebastian was stopped in his tracks when he felt the boy's lips touch his. So soft, warm, and delicious. "I said, that's an order." Ciel's voice was firm and bossy.

The butler knew he couldn't say no. Sebastian slowly pulled away from being so close to the boy's face. He slowly undid the string that held the patch up to the boy's face. He wanted to see into both of Ciel's eyes. The upside down star in the boy's purple eye looked like it was begging for something, and Sebastian knew exactly what that was. "Yes, My Lord." He said as he quickly pinned the boy down to the bed. Ciel gasped not expecting this from his butler, he thought his butler would chicken out. Then again, he gave Sebastian an order and that was final.

Sebastian moved down to the boys feet, slipping off his shoes and socks. Hoping to make his master more comfortable. Sebastian kissed the boys knees, up to his thighs, and past his member. "These clothes are in the way." he said lifting his master into a sitting position. Sebastian slid the over jacket off the boy, throwing it across the room. He started unbuttoning his master's shirt. From top to bottom, that as well got thrown across the room somewhere. Now the boys torso was bare. Sebastian laid Ciel back down as he kissed his lips. Sebastian licked Ciel's lips, and Ciel knew exactly what that meant. The boy parted his lips, giving access to his butlers tongue. Sebastian let his tongue wonder inside his master's mouth. Tasting the deliciousness of his warm saliva. Sebastian groaned against Ciel's mouth, feeling himself getting aroused. The butler pulled away from the boy, letting his hands wonder the boys body. Ciel moaned, closing his eyes and arching his back a bit. Sebastian leaned down, taking one of Ciel's pink nipples into his mouth while his hands found their way to Ciel's pants. Ciel gasped when he felt Sebastian touch his harden member. He felt a bit embarrassed since he was a child and he knew his member wasn't as big as Sebastian's. Sebastian looked up at the boy, seeing there was an uneasy expression on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked stopping what he was doing, hoping he wasn't the one making his master uncomfortable.

"I'm…not like you…" Ciel said, never really saying what's on his mind. "Like me?" he asked very confused. "Down there…I'm not like you." Ciel said blushing, but not looking at Sebastian. The butler smiled. "That doesn't bother me master. I want you how you are, nothing else, nothing more." he said placing his lips on Ciel's neck, sucking just a bit to make a little mark showing that his master belongs to him. Sebastian pulled away, running his hands down the boy's pale body until he reached the seam of his shorts. He pulled them off the boy, along with his underwear. Now Ciel laid naked in front of Sebastian, his heart racing and face getting redder than usual.

Sebastian smiled. "Like I said, I want you how you are, nothing else, nothing more." he leaned down to the boy's member, taking the harden head into his mouth. Sebastian let saliva fall from his lips onto the shaft so he could lubricate it. He took his white gloves off, revealing his black painted nails, and star symbol on his left hand. Sebastian ran his marked left hand up and down his master's shaft, as well as his mouth. Playing with Ciel's head with his tongue.

Ciel let out moans of pleasure, pleasure that he has never felt before. "Uhn…Sebastian…I'm gonna…Cu-" before the word could even come out his mouth, Sebastian's mouth was filled with white creamy seaman. Sebastian smiled as he pulled away from the boy's member and swallowed. "Delicious." he said licking his lips for the last bit of cum that had escaped his mouth. Sebastian then undid his jacket, throwing it like Ciel's clothes. He took off his vest along with his white buttoned up shirt. Sebastian felt Ciel's cold hand on his pale chest. "I've never seen you naked before, or even half naked. This is my first time." Ciel looked up into Sebastian's eyes.

"First time for everything." the butler smirked as he then pulled off his pants and underwear. Sebastian positioned himself in between Ciel's legs. "This will hurt, My Lord." Ciel nodded, knowing what was about to happen. Ciel then closed his eyes, as he felt his butler thrust into him. "Ahhh!" he scream from the horrible pain. Sebastian pulled his member out until his tip was the only thing inside the boy. "Please Sebastian, stop…it hurts! I can't take it!" Ciel yelled as he gripped the sheets on the bed. "I can't stop master. You didn't order me too."

Sebastian smiled as he pushed back in and pulled out. There was only one lubrication, Ciel's blood. Ciel felt as if Sebastian was ripping him in two, but then he felt his butler hit a spot inside him that made him moan out in pleasure. "Uh! Sebastian! Uhn…it feels so good!" Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian moaned, feeling the tightness of his master around his hard member. He started thrusting faster, hitting the spot inside his master over and over. Ciel was hard once again. While Sebastian thrusted he took Ciel's member into his hand, jerking him off at the same speed. "Sebastian! I'm gonna cum again!" after saying those words the boy came all over his and Sebastian's stomach. Feeling the boys warm cum on his stomach he felt himself cum inside the boy.

Sebastian laid on the boy for a few seconds before pulling out and laying next to his master. Ciel looked up at him with a smile. "Thank you…Now I can seriously say…You are one hell of a butler."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visit

Ciel's eyes opened softly as he felt the warmness he had felt the night before. "Sebastian?" he asked with a groggy voice. "Yes, master?" Ciel looked up, making sure his butler was the one holding him. He smiled passionately, and sat up to place his lips on the older man's lips. Sebastian smiled, as he watched how Ciel closed his eyes when he kissed him. When Ciel pulled away Sebastian stood up and bowed. "Master, we have no schedule planned for today. What do you wish to do?" Ciel sat up, feeling cold air hit his pale bare skin. He shivered, looking up at Sebastian. "I do not know. What I do know is I want something sweet for breakfast." The butler put himself into a upright position. "Well, I would have to go out and buy the supplies for me to make you something sweet." Ciel shrugged. "That sounds wonderful. I will take a shower while you are gone." The demons face was a bit crooked, seeming like he wanted to laugh out loud but couldn't. "What?" the young boy asked his servant. "Sorry master. Just the thought of you doing something without me helping you made me snicker. Forgive me." Ciel just pouted and ignored Sebastian. "Just go. I will be waiting." The butler smirked and bowed once more. "Yes, My Lord." With that, Sebastian disappeared from the room.

Ciel moved his legs from the bed to the stepping stool. He stretched before standing to walk out of his room into the hallway. The young boy made his way to the bathroom. Opening the door, he walked over to the tub and turned the knobs. The water was warm enough for him to take his shower. Since he was naked already he lifted one leg, then the other, placing both feet onto the cold bathtub floor. He shivered as the water first hit his back, and that warmed him down. Ciel sighed loving the feeling of warmness on his body. It felt like his demon was still holding him. Ciel closed his eyes, leaning back to wet his hair. His hand reached over to grabbed the soap, almost slipping out of his hand. The young boy rubbed the soap all over his body, making it clean. While he washed the soap off his body, Ciel heard a noise come from the hallway. He looked up quickly and smiled, thinking it was his sexy butler who just came back to see him. The boy got very excited just thinking of last night. He shut off the water and got out of the tub. Ciel grabbed a towel, off the towel rack, wrapping it around himself.

Ciel swung the door open, with a big smile on his face. "You came back so quickly, I guess you missed m-" the boy's voice got caught in his throat when he met the golden eyes of the one who had molested him yesterday. "Yes, I did miss you, young master." Claude spoke as he slid his glasses off. Ciel turned quickly but was stopped by the mans gripped on his arm. "Let me go!" the boy yelled, hoping he would at least listen to him. Claude smirked. "I do not think I can do that. I guess you do not remember what I told you yesterday. I am not your butler, and I do _not_ take orders from a brat." Ciel knew what was about to happen, and nothing could interfere in this moment. "Unhand me Claude! Please, I am begging you!" Ciel didn't want to look at this demons face, it wasn't his demon. The face that warmed him inside, that made him feel safe.

Claude pulled the towel off of Ciel's body, making Ciel fall to his knees onto the ground. "No!" Ciel scream, covering his body. The body that belongs to Sebastian Michaelis. "I wonder," Claude grinned. "How pissed off will Sebastian be when he knows you gave yourself to me." Tears started hitting the cold tile floor of the bathroom. "Do not do this Claude, you are better than this…you know it." Claude shook his head. "I know I am better than him." Claude pushed Ciel down into a dog's position. When Ciel tried to get up he felt a sharp pain in his rear end. He screamed a bloody scream that echoed through the forest outside of his mansion. "Stop! It hurts!" Ciel cried, trying to pull himself forward, hoping it would make Claude's member come out of him. Nothing worked, the more he pulled forward the more Claude thrusted into him. Claude gripped the young boy's small hips, holding him in place. He thrust in and out, making the boy bleed more than what he did last night. This turned the demon on even more. Seeing this child's blood over his member was like a dream.

Claude's member was throbbing, loving the tightness this boy was giving him since he wouldn't relax. Ciel tried to crawl away, his nails scratching at the tile. Claude thrust harder, this was the pleasure he wanted that Trancy couldn't give him. "Stop it, please…" The boy cried out. Ciel gasped feeling Claude's cold hand gripping his member and stroking it. "Uhn! No!" Ciel yelled, tears falling off his chin. "I am sure you are liking this, you are just being shy." Ciel shook his head, and felt relief from his back side. He breathed heavily when he didn't feel Claude's member inside him. Claude gripped the boys sides, turning him over into a laying position. "I want to see your face when I insert myself into you once again." Ciel's eyes widened as he placed his hands on Claude's shoulders and pushed back. "No!" he yelled again and again. Claude pulled the boy into position, thrusting in again. "Ah!" The young boy pushed as hard as he could but the demon's strength was too powerful for him to even budge him.

Claude lifted Ciel, so that the boy was straddling him. The demon bounced the boy up and down. Ciel gave up after the excruciating pain, he just couldn't do anything to stop him. Claude was right, there was nothing he could do. Claude couldn't hold it in anymore, and came inside the boy. Ciel gasped feeling the gooey warmness inside him. Ciel then leaned his head on the man's shoulder. His eyes looking empty as if there was nothing else to live for after all of this. Claude pulled out of the young master, laying him on the floor. Ciel did not move, his body numb. Claude slowly stood up, zipping up his pants. "That was a pleasure, young master. Hope we can do it again some day." Claude quickly looked over his shoulder, hearing the doors to the mansion closing. "I bid you farewell." With that, Claude was gone.

"Master." Sebastian called out as he placed the grocery bags on the kitchen floor. Hearing no sound he knew something was wrong. "Ciel!" He called out louder, and nothing was heard. He ran down the hallways towards the bathroom, just to find his master lying on his back. "Ciel!" the butler yelled. No movement came from the boy. Sebastian picked his master up bridal style, walking him to his bedroom. Sebastian laid him down on the bed, his face burning with anger. "You came into this house," he spoke to himself as he pulled the blankets over Ciel's body. "You raped my master, and _You_ expect me to do nothing, Claude?" His voice aggravated more than usual. Sebastian turned around, running out the window. He ran as fast as he could, not minding the wind blowing through his black, silky, hair. Nothing mattered to him right now except one thing.

Trancy sat in his study, drawing up things he only saw in his mind. Things that would never exist, but he wished they did. Trancy had sent Claude out for the day, having him around wasn't as much fun anymore. He knew his butler had something on his mind so he ordered him out all day until bedtime. As the blonde boy drew he heard a knock on the double doors of his mansion. He sighed, knowing he would be the one to open the door. "Jeez, I hate it when I have an unexpected visit. I have things to draw here people." The young master stood up, and walked towards the doors a bit aggravated. Trancy swung the doors open just to meet eye to eye with his best friend's butler. "Sebby, what are you doing here?" the boy asked excited and a bit confused. "Excuse me Trancy, but where is Cl-…. Your butler?" Just the thought of Claude's name pissed Sebastian off even more. "Um, he is not here. Where is Ciel?" Trancy asked in anticipation to see his adorable friend. "Sorry, but he is resting today. Once again, he is not feeling well." Sebastian said in an anger tone. Trancy noticed that Sebastian wasn't feeling well, for what reason, he didn't know. "Why not come in? I will prepare you some tea." The boy smiled, pulling the butler into his home and into the kitchen.

Trancy thought for a second while he was preparing the tea. "Why the sudden interest in Claude?" he asked as he turned to meet the crimson eyes that Ciel loved so much. The tea cup that Trancy was holding fell to the ground when two gloved hands wrapped themselves around his neck tightly. Trancy couldn't even gasp, everything happened so quickly. Sebastian held the boy by his neck lifting him up and slamming him onto the counter in the middle of the kitchen. The boys legs hung off the counter, while Sebastian stood in between them, tightening his grip. As he looked into Trancy's eyes, he noticed the boy was innocent. He had done nothing wrong to Ciel, so why would he kill him? Trancy's eyes were turning red, he couldn't breath. The boy tried pushing the man off of him but he was too weak. Sebastian let go of Trancy's neck. The boy sat up and started gasping for air. "What…the…hell…was…that for?" Trancy asked, trying to breathe. "I am sorry Trancy, I should not have done that." Sebastian said looking into the boys eyes. No matter how much he didn't want to do anything to this boy, he couldn't hold back. "I hope you can forgive me for what I did, and what I am about to do." he sighed as he turned the boy over so that he was leaning on the counter. "Sebastian, what are you doing!" Trancy asked surprised. "You have done this before." Sebastian spoke as he pulled Trancy's shorts down to his knees, along with his underwear.

Trancy's heart skipped beats, feeling what the demon was doing. "Please, Sebastian, do not do this. You are better than this." Trancy begged, his eyes watered. "I asked for forgiveness from you, it is okay if you do not forgive me. Claude has done worst to my master. You are used to it, so you will not feel a thing. Maybe a pinch." Sebastian said as he unzipped his pants and brought out his member, thrusting it into Trancy's tight hole. Trancy pushed forward, and yipped. "Ow! Please, it hurts…" Trancy complained as he gripped the sides of the counter. "Just bare with it." Sebastian started moving in and out of the boy. It didn't feel the same as when he was inside his master. The butler knew this was wrong, but he wanted pay back for what Claude had done. If Claude tainted his master, Sebastian will taint the other butler's master. Trancy groaned in pain, he didn't want to admit to himself that Sebastian was bigger than Claude. The boy felt as if Sebastian was ripping his behind. "Ow!" he groaned again as Sebastian thrusted harder. Trancy stood there, his knees getting weak from holding himself up for so long. Sebastian came inside of the young boy. Trancy let go of the counter and fell to the floor. The butler zipped up his pants and walked towards the doors. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Farewell." Sebastian smirked as he left the mansion.


End file.
